the_darwinistklanker_universe_dkfandomcom-20200214-history
Mharydan (Merideim)
Mharydan is one of the most prominent countries in all of the Darwinist and Klanker Universe. Originally a Deim, after this country proved its superior military tactics, and conquered a majority of its Deimien neighbors, it expanded into to the wild east (Where is now Mid to East Polydeimia). Soon after, the Mharydanian raiders and Deimien Mercenaries took over a majority of the territory in the wild East owned at the time by Levitz, a different country on the Eastern coast of the Polydeimian continent. With a majority of the Levitzian outposts ransacked, done mostly by Deimien guns-for-hire, Mharydanian officers commanded a widespread assassination on all Deimien allies to makes it seem as if Mharydan had conquered all of this land independently, and to stop other Deims from trying to claim land. But after the assassination of Bilton Manson, and after nearly assassinating the well loved famous Deimien commander and drunkard, Wyles Krakus, which ended up in the loss of his left arm, a majority of the Deimien mercenaries rebelled. This rebellion was so successful that it pushed all significant Mharydanian forces to their own countries, this destroyed the Mharydanian military and it didnt return to its original state for nearly a century due to a revolution which took place due to a lack of military enforcement,, and for three and a half generations the aligned Deimien mercenaries lived fairly peacefully in their own individual city states until a militarily crippled Mharydan had paid off all war leaders in the Deimien city states. It was finally time for Mharydan to reinstate their reign over the wild east, which wasn't especially difficult considering how safe the Deimien Mercenaries had the made the entire eastern area, killing off threatening Darwinist creatures and making productive farms as a main source of food. Some cities even had cement buildings and ranches with domesticated wild obenhauers. The Mharydanians claimed that they had made these farms and they heroically slayed the wild life on their way back to their rightfully claimed land. The Deimien city states however were not too keen on the idea of leaving, and despite Mharydans attempts to hinder this, the Deimiens stayed, Mharydan quickly learned not to fight with the Deimiens, especially since their military wasn’t fully recovered. So Mharydan reluctantly coexisted with the Deimiens while creating what is now The Grand Mharydanian Empire. Mharydan was not one to share though and after another generation they decided to attempt to kick all non Mharydanians out across the border, this ended the way you might expect. The Deimiens and a surprising amount of Mharydanians who were upset with the government overthrew the heads of the government with the interest of forming a new system of government based around building civilization. Things like plumbing and automobile rights were written into the constitution, which led to a much more efficient building of the new nation. The new leader Hauren Botrice Carmynder The First, was very well liked and after 1 year in true Mharydanian fashion, died young at age 28 to cardiac arrest while having sex with a street actor he met during the revolution he had a hand in starting. His actions caused his single greatest victory and his final defeat. Mharydan went on to not have a Chancellor for quite a while, living much more like a Liberarchy. A decent amount of money was given to a town each month and this ensured the building of roads, plumbing systems, farms, ranches, schools, and many more public areas. Times, however, were not safe and peaceful, as they never really were. Carriages and military escorts containing money for towns were raided, leaving the economy in shambles and the towns relying on that money deserted. An unsettling amount of Mharydanian ghost towns were created in this time. After 3 decades of a steady decline it was decided Mharydan could not lead without a leader. A new leader came into power, thrusting Mharydan in one of its bloodiest ages, the Dark birth. Like many births, Mharydans was a bloody travesty. Prime Chancellor